Chocolate Confessions
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Spain's decided to cook dinner for Romano on his birthday. What will happen when Romano hears him calling Feli to wish him a happy birthday? Rated M for planned second chapter :3
1. Chapter 1

Spain smirks to himself as he pulls out the ingredients for a pasta dinner. This will obviously help him win over the heart of Romano. Besides, everyone's pretty much celebrating Feli's birthday, so no other nation should interrupt this night. Spain starts to boil the water, humming a slight tune as he looks to see if he'd be able to make churros as well. He grins when he has all the proper ingredients and starts preparing the dough for churros.

When the water is boiling, he adds the spaghetti noodles, and continues to work on the churros, leaving the pasta to cook. He starts humming again as he puts some oil in a pan to boil as well for the churros. He shakes his hips slightly to the tune, rolling the dough into the shape of churros. He checks the pasta and sees that it's almost done. He starts preparing a tomato sauce, knowing that a homemade sauce would be better than storebought. Of course, some of the tomatoes don't make it into the sauce, but at least he tried.

He takes the spaghetti off the stove when it's done cooking, straining it into a big bowl. While the sauce is cooking, he starts to fry the churros until they're golden brown, his eyes sparkling at the idea of the Spanish desert. He puts them on a serving plate and melts some chocolate quickly on the stove. He drizzles the chocolate over the churros, sprinkling cinnamon on them as well. He sets them aside to let them cool and takes the sauce off the stove. He pours the sauce over the pasta and smiles at the smell of freshly chopped tomatoes and basil mixing with the smell of cinnamon and chocolate.

He goes down to the wine cellar and picks one that Romano typically pairs with pasta, hoping that he didn't make the wrong choice. He sets the table and decides to call Feli to wish him 'happy birthday' before going to get Romano for dinner. He pulls out his phone and types in the number of his second favorite Italian.

~Romano's POV-ish~

Romano walks downstairs, wondering if Spain is going to say anything about his birthday. It's like five o'clock and Spain hasn't said anything. Romano is almost wondering if Spain was lying about him being his favorite of the two Italy twins. He hears Spain talking in the kitchen and sneaks up to listen to the call, at least from Spain's side.

"Hola, Feli. … Feliz cumpleaños! … Sí, so how's your day been? …" The broken conversation continues and Romano backs away from the wall.

 _How could he… He forgot…_ Tears begin to stream down Romano's face at the idea that Spain had forgot that it was also _his_ birthday. He silently runs back up the stairs and locks himself in his room, wanting to forget about that 'tomato-loving bastard.'

~Spain's POV-ish~

Spain ends the call with Feli and smiles, happy to know that Feli is going to spend the rest of the day with Germany and Japan. (Mainly Germany ^.~) He looks at the time and wonders where Romano is. It's not like him to miss dinner, especially when it's pasta… Spain decides to look for him, checking his room first to hopefully find him quicker.

Spain tries to open the door, but to his dismay it's locked. He hears something and presses his ear against the door to find that Romano is crying. His heart breaks at the sound and he knocks lightly on the door, "Lovino? Can I come in?"

He hears a shift in Romano's breathing and can almost see the panic in his eyes. "No way, bastard."

Spain sighs and leans against the door, "Por favor, Lovi… I don't want you to cry…" He hears faint footsteps and the door unlocks, opening to reveal a disheveled and teary-eyed Romano.

Spain frowns slightly, pulling Romano into a hug, causing the Italian to blush. "Why are you crying, Lovi? Did I do something wrong?" His frown deepens at the thought that he was the one to hurt his precious Romano.

Romano leans into the hug, causing a slight smile to appear on Spain's face, only to fade with the following words, "I heard you talking to mi fratello on the phone and I thought...you forgot about me…"

Spain's heart breaks at the anguish and pain that he can hear in Romano's voice and his eyes widen, "No! I...uh... just wanted to get his out of the way so I could spend the rest of the night with you…" A blush appears on both of their faces at these words, "Te prometo I would never forget about you. Eres mi amor, mi corazón. [You are my love, my heart.]"

Romano ducks his head slightly, the blush deepening. He's beginning to feel silly for thinking that the Spaniard would forget about him. He looks into the other's emerald eyes and melts at the amount of love he finds directed at him.

Spain tugs on his hand, gaining a curious look. He leads Romano back downstairs and into the dining room where the dinner was set up. Romano's eyes widen and he takes a step backwards. "You...did all this for me?"

Spain nods, surprisingly shyly for the usually cheerful and confident nation. He looks away, but feels a hand under his chin, forcing him to meet a pair of greenish hazel eyes. He sees all the thanks and an unknown emotion in his eyes and he relaxes, happier knowing that Romano appreciates the work he put into the dinner.

They walk over to the table and Spain pulls out a chair for Romano, causing the South Italian to blush at the gesture. He then sits down himself and they begin to eat. Romano is pleasantly surprised at how good the pasta is considering it was made by someone who isn't Italian. He hums at the taste and Spain smiles before digging into the pasta.

After seconds of the pasta, Spain disappears back into the kitchen, leaving a curious Romano behind. He comes back with the serving plate piled with churros and smiles when Romano's eyes sparkle at the treats. One of the Italian's weaknesses is anything sweet, namely chocolate. The other nations, besides Feli, don't know about this, so it makes it easier for Spain to exploit this one particular weak point.

Romano grabs a churro and bites into it, moaning at the taste of the chocolate mixed with cinnamon. Spain blushes at the noise, it arousing him slightly. Romano continues to eat the churro and making little noises of pleasure at the taste, making the Spaniard more and more uncomfortable. He looks up to see Spain blushing bright red, and smirks. "You look like a pomodoro, Spagna."

The comment causes Spain to smile and his blush to darken. Normally he's the one who says that, but Romano beat him to it this time. He ducks his head slightly, eliciting a soft chuckle from Romano. He looks back up and Romano's eyes are shining with amusement and the same emotion from earlier.

"F-feliz cumpleaños, Lovi." He stutters, which is strange for him. He looks down, a little shy, though Romano already knows of his feelings, and whispers, "Te amo…"

Romano smiles softly, his eyes still shining. He makes Spain look at him in the eye again and says, "Ti amo, tesoro. [Treasure/Sweetheart]"

Spain beams at the confession, realizing finally that the unknown emotion in Romano's eyes was love. He leans forward, a little awkwardly since they're still sitting at the table, and captures Romano's lips in a kiss.

Romano stiffens at first, before he melts into the kiss. His hands come up and tangle in the Spaniard's hair and a tongue lightly traces his lips. He gasps, allowing the tongue to enter his mouth. Spain begins to explore his mouth gently, one hand under Romano's chin and one in his hair. His hand wanders to the Italian's curl and Romano arches into the kiss, groaning at the pleasure that one touch to his curl caused.

The kiss breaks and they look in each other's eyes, panting from how passionate their first kiss was. Romano smirks at Spain before whispering, "You have any chocolate left over?"

Spain shivers at the tone and nods, confused as to why Romano would want it. Romano's smirk widens and he whispers in the same tone, "Go get it and meet me in my room." He walks away from the Spaniard, shaking his hips lightly from side to side, knowing that the other's gaze is following him out of the room.

Spain remains frozen for a few seconds after Romano left the room, before he races to the kitchen and puts the remaining chocolate sauce into a bowl. He then rushes back upstairs and into the Italian's room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Lemon

Spain freezes the minute he turns around from closing the door. Romano is lying down on his bed, one hand lightly stroking his curl. He winks at Spain, sparking him to walk forward. Romano takes the bowl of chocolate and sets it down on the night table, pulling Spain on top of him.

He quickly captures Spain's lips with his own, groaning as Spain nudges his hand away from his curl, stroking it himself. He reaches to the hem of Spain's shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to tug the material off the other's body.

His eyes wander the sight in front of him, a hand reaching out and lightly trailing up Spain's abs. Spain shivers into the motion and the hunger in Romano's eyes. Romano's wandering hand finds and tweaks one of Spain's nipples, eliciting a groan from the taller man.

Romano smirks at the sound, leaning forward and capturing the rosy bud with his lips. Spain arches into the touch and Romano lightly scrapes his teeth along the rapidly hardening bud. His other hand starts massaging the other nipple as he sucks sharply. Spain moans, his head falling back, eyes falling shut at the sensations. "A-ah. L-lovi~"

Romano shivers at the sound of his name on the others tongue and lets go of the nipple, a lewd popping sound echoing throughout the room. He reaches over and drags a finger through the chocolate sauce, bringing the finger up to his mouth. His tongue darts out to taste the chocolate and he moans at the sweet taste.

Spain's eyes open and he groans at the sight of Romano sucking on his finger, his mind bringing images of those lips wrapped around something else. Romano smirks when he sees the state that Spain's in from such a simple action. He drags his finger through the chocolate and starts to write on Spain's stomach. He writes out the words 'Ti amo' before rubbing the remaining chocolate on both of Spain's nipples.

Spain smiles at the words written, but his mouth falls open with a moan as Romano starts licking the warm chocolate off of his nipples, nipping occasionally at the sensitive flesh. After cleaning both nipples, Romano licks off his chocolate confession, feeling the Spaniard's muscles trembling under his fingers.

He dips a tongue into the other's navel, his hands reaching down to unbuckle the brunet's belt. He quickly unzips and unbuttons the other's pants, pulling them down quickly, discarding them somewhere on the floor. His eyes lock onto the 'v' leading down into the other's underwear and he starts to drool.

He drizzles some chocolate right above the hem of Spain's underwear and leans down, licking off the sweet liquid. He looks up into Spain's eyes, finding them glazed and unfocused with lust and love. He takes the hem of Spain's underwear with his teeth and slowly, agonizingly, pulls down the material, freeing the Spaniard to the cold air.

Discarding the other's boxers on the floor, Romano settles between Spain's legs, looking up at him and fluttering his lashes. The bowl of chocolate has, by this point, been relocated to the bed, and Romano dips a few fingers into the sticky liquid. He brings his hand to Spain's member and begins to stroke up and down, coating it with the sweet substance. His eyes sparkle at the thought of the taste of the chocolate combined with Spain's natural taste.

Spain groans at the feel of the warm liquid and the fingers stroking his cock. He looks down into Romano's eyes, mewling at the mischievous glint in the other's eyes. Romano descends his mouth upon Spain's shaft, groaning at the delicious mix of flavors. He pulls back slightly and mouths at the head, dipping a tongue into the other's slit, moaning at the taste of the chocolate combined with the Spaniard's pre-cum.

Spain arches into the warm mouth, loving the feeling of the other on his sensitive flesh. Romano takes all of him into his mouth and moans, sending delicious vibrations running up the Spaniard's spine. He reaches a hand down, tangling in Romano's hair, not wanting to influence his movements, just steady himself.

Romano begins bobbing up and down on the other, most of the chocolate already cleaned off. Spain's hips buck up into the glorious heat, and Romano's hand pushes him back onto the bed and forcing him to stay there. His other hand comes up and teases at Spain's balls, eliciting a pleased groan.

Spain begins to feel immensely close to the edge and he tugs on Romano's hair, getting the other's attention. He's panting hard, but manages to breathe out, "L-lovi...I'm a-about t-to…"

Romano doubles his efforts, heeding the other's warnings. Spain cums with a shout of Romano's name, filling Romano's mouth with his cum. Romano pulls off, keeping all the cum in his mouth, and he swallows it all, looking Spain in the eye as he does.

Spain groans, his cock twitching at the sight, already starting to get hard again. Romano notices and smirks, "Hard again so soon… Very naughty…" He winks at Spain, whose heart flutters at the action.

Spain realizes that Romano is still fully clothed and smirks, gaining a confused look from the Italian. He pushes Romano onto the bed, reversing their positions. "It is quite...unfair...for me to be the only one naked, don't you think?" He coos into the other's ear, following the question with a lick to Romano's ear.

Romano moans and nods, reaching up to help Spain unbutton his shirt. Together, they get the shirt off and onto the floor quickly, Spain smirking at the idea of getting to tease his little tomato. He pulls Romano into a passionate kiss, his tongue probing the other's mouth. Romano is mewling into the kiss, as one of Spain's hands reach up and start to stroke his curl.

"Chigi! A-ah! T-toni! C-così buono! [So good]" Romano pants, breaking the kiss in an attempt to calm his breathing.

Spain attaches to the other's neck, quickly finding a spot that makes the other moan loudly. He bites down on this spot, marking him as his, licking the bite mark to soothe it. He smirks and moves towards Romano's curl, taking it into his mouth and sucking, running his tongue along the thin strand of hair.

Romano arches into Spain, groaning loudly at the feeling of the other's tongue on his erogenous zone. While Romano is distracted by the pleasure being sent from his curl, Spain begins to remove the Italian's pants, discovering that the other isn't wearing underwear. He smirks and removes himself from the curl, purring into the other's ear, "No underwear...Muy travieso…[Very naughty]"

He takes the bowl of chocolate and uses the remaining chocolate to cover as much of Romano's body as he can. He makes sure to cover all of the Italian's sensitive spots, just to have the excuse to run his tongue over them to remove the chocolate. He saves a little of the chocolate, not for lube, but for when he rims the other.

He starts licking the other country, making sure to get all of the chocolate. He focuses on the other's nipples and navel, knowing that they're especially sensitive. Romano is panting and mewling into the touches, half-mad with pleasure. Spain trails down to the other's cock, after making sure the top half of the other's body was completely cleaned of chocolate.

He starts sucking immediately, groaning at the taste of his Romano combined with the sweet substance. He hears a groan above him and hands descend into his hair and he starts bobbing his head up and down on the other's shaft. He pulls back to lick at the tip, making sure to get every drop of the delicious substance off. He swallows Romano's cock completely, eliciting a sharp "Chigi!" From the other nation.

He pulls off once all of the chocolate is gone, causing the other to whimper at the loss. He moves over to the bedside table, opening up one of the drawers. He smirks when he finds the lube that's been stashed in there, grabbing it before closing the drawer. He saunters back over Romano, causing a blush to appear on the other's face.

He turns the other over and runs a hand along the Italian's ass. He takes the cheeks in his hands, massaging gently. Romano turns his head to the side and barks, "Stop teasing, bastard!"

Spain smirks, but takes the last remaining chocolate and spreads it across and around the other's entrance. He discards the empty bowl and spreads the nation's cheeks. He leans in and licks a stripe from Romano's balls to his entrance, earning a mewl from the man under him. He licks off the chocolate outside the entrance, ignoring Romano's pleas to hurry up.

He finally removes the sticky substance and starts licking the country's entrance, pushing the tip of his tongue in before retreating. He leans down further and pushes the entirety of his tongue into the other country. Romano arches off the bed at the feeling and Spain starts thrusting his tongue in and out of the other nation, mimicking the actions that will be happening later.

He pops open the lube, slicking three of his fingers. He rubs them together to warm them up and slides a finger in alongside his tongue. Romano groans at the action and Spain begins to thrust the finger in and out, stretching the Italian. He removes his tongue, eliciting a whimper. The whimper is cut short when he adds a second finger, scissoring them together. His fingers brush a little bundle of nerves that cause Romano to scream his name.

Spain smirks, focusing on the other's prostate. He adds another finger, unnoticed by Romano. He's starting to get impatient with the way the other's asshole is sucking on his fingers lewdly. He makes sure that Romano is properly stretched, before flipping him back over. Spain lines himself with the other's entrance, looking carefully into his eyes to make sure the other wants this.

Spain finds the acceptance that he's looking for and he begins to push slowly into the other country. Tears spring to Romano's eyes and Spain kisses him, distracting him from the pain of being stretched. He reaches a hand up to Romano's curl and Romano tightens around him. He cringes, trying not to cum too soon.

Romano adjusts to the feeling of the other's cock inside him and he begins thrusting his ass, signaling for the Spaniard to move. Spain thrusts inside Romano, slowly at first, getting faster with commands from the Italian.

"A-ah~ Spagna~" Romano moans out, clenching his muscles around the other's cock, "H-harder~"

Spain obliges and thrusts harder into Romano, smirking when a pleasured scream is forced from the other. He starts aiming towards that one spot, making Romano see stars. He starts stroking Romano's cock, bringing the other closer and closer to release.

"S-spagna~ S-so close~" Romano moans sharply as Spain bites down onto his shoulder, shuddering when Spain licks the mark to soothe it.

Spain nods, moaning out, "M-me too! S-so tight~" He continues to thrust deeply into Romano, accurately hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Spain moves his mouth up to the other's curl, capturing it in his mouth and sucking sharply, causing the other to stiffen. Romano screams his name, releasing onto both of their stomachs.

Spain groans at the way Romano tightens around his cock, thrusting three more times before spilling himself inside the other country, moaning Romano's name.

Spain gently pulls out, eliciting a whimper from the other nation, and smiles, brushing a kiss to his forehead. He walks to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. He cleans himself and Romano of any remaining cum and chocolate, throwing the towel into the hamper when finished.

He lies down beside Romano, pulling the covers, which were somehow still clean, up to their shoulders. He wraps an arm around the other nation, pulling him closer. "Te amo, mi amor." He whispers into the other's ear, sighing into the embrace.

Romano snuggles closer, a soft smile playing on his face. "Ti amo, il mio amore." He returns, eyes drooping at the sense of relaxation running through him.

Together they quickly fall asleep, even more in love with each other before the day had started. What a lovely birthday present...


End file.
